Cherry Blossom In The Desert
by starartx
Summary: Sakura gets sent on a mission to get some medicine, and her partner is her ultimate crush Sasukekun! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Medic Mission!

**_Cherry Blossom In The Desert_**

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame. I hope you enjoy it! Support gaaraxsak and sasxsak!!! please R and R!**

**_Chapter 1: Medic Mission!_**

"The Hidden Sand... the desert?! Tsunade-sama..." Sakura whined. Of all the places... the desert! _Nothing _was making her go!

"I'm not going! No way!" Sakura pouted.

Tsunade glared at her. Sakura didn't even flinch. She was used to these glares.

Tsunade gave a great, fake sigh.

"Fine... that's too bad. I guess I'll have to find someone else to accompany Sasuke..." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura perked up instantly.

"I guess I'll have to get Ino to go with him..." Tsunade continued, ignoring what Sakura had said. _Heh, bingo! _Tsunade thought.

"Not Ino-pig-- I mean, uh, I changed my mind! I'll go! With... Sas-uke-kun..." Sakura said dreamily. The pink haired medic assistant zoned out and began daydreaming about Sasuke-kun.

"Alright, listen up. You have to-- Damn it! Are you even listening to me?!?" Tsunade glared at her apprentice. Sakura was still thinking about Sasuke and was oblivious to Tsunade's outburst.

"SAKURAAAA!!!!" Tsunade flung a first-aid kit at Sakura's head. Unfortunately for Sakura, Tsunade had great aim.

"Owww! OK, OK... I'll listen..." Sakura held her aching head.

"Hmph. You'll be needing that first-aid kit," Tsunade remarked.

"How ironic," Sakura glanced at the first-aid kit that was thrown at her.

"Anyway, back to business. You and Sasuke will go to the Hidden Sand to see the kazekage, Shubuka no Gaara, and see if the rumors of the Oasis pearl are true."

"Oasis Pearl?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed heavily and a vein in her temple was visible.

"Sakura, haven't you heard? According to rumors from the Hidden Sand, the Oasis Pearl is a pearl made from clams that use a very special sand enriched with nutrients and minerals! Apparently, this "oasis" is surrounded by that sand, and these clams live in that oasis!" (for those that don't know, clams use sand and other foreign items that enter their shell to make pearls!)

"Where's the oasis?" Sakura asked, "And why do we need to find this out?"

"Idiot!! These pearls could improve medicines! But be careful..." Tsunade warned, "I've heard thieves are after these pearls too. That's why I need Sasuke to go with you. No offense, but your fighting skills aren't that good."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked , disregarding the last comment.

"He quit being a ninja and devoted his life to testing new ramen products."

"WHAAAAT?!?!?" Sakura was shocked.

"Calm down... I was just kidding," Tsunade chuckled.

"Cut it out Tsunade-sama! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Although her 'Inner Sakura' was laughing and could just picture Naruto eating ramen all day.

"Your mission starts tomorrow, get your things ready and meet me and Sasuke at the edge of the forest," Tsunade said. "Bring a canteen and your ninja weapons."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura saluted her sensei and left.

**This is the end of chappie 1!** **What do think? R and** **R please! I hope it didn't suck... **


	2. Chapter 2:Sasukekun! Don't leave!

Chapter 2: Sasuke-kun! Don't leave!

"Sasuke-kun!"

The pink-haired kuniochi spied the raven haired boy underneath the trees. Sasuke turned his head a little to see who it was. He gave no recognition.

Cold as always... Sasuke-kun Sakura thought sadly.

"Um, is Tsunade-sama here yet?" Sakura asked her handsome partner.

"No."

"Oh...oh," Sakura turned away and kept quiet, getting the hint.

"Ah, there you are!"

A drunk Tsunade staggered onto the dirt path, a jar of sake in hand.

"Tsunade-Sama!!!" Shizune cried. "You shouldn't be drinking during the day when you have work to do!!"

"Shizune! I can handle this!" Tsunade said.

"Ah.. Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, pardon Tsunade-sama... ah! for your mission... you are to go to the Hidden Village of Sand and report back... hopefully with the Oasis Pearls."

"Shizune! They know that already, now get going!" Tsunade belted.

"Aye... Tsunade-sama.." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke stepped into the forest.

"Sakura, hurry up."

"Y-Yes!" Sakura flustered. He talked to me... He talked to me!

The long journey to the Sand Village took a while. In the deep forest, the lush dense trees and shrubbery started to turn into sand.

"We're nearly there," Sasuke said.

Sakura had a bad feeling. She looked around cautiously.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"... Don't follow me."

"What? What do you mean??" Sakura grew scared and confused.

"Don't follow me when I leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?!"

Sasuke didn't answer, he veered away from the path and headed to another direction.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Katon, Goukakyuu No Jutsu! (Fire Release-Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)"

"Ahhh!!!!!" Sakura got hit with a fireball from Sasuke's jutsu and landed in the bushes.

"Sasuke-kun!! SASUKE!!!!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke disappeared into the darkness.

"Sasuke-kun... don't leave me," Sakura said, tears trailed down her cheeks.

Fatigue overcame Sakura, and her consciousness fell into black.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival To The Sand

Chapter 3: Arrival to the Sand

_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!! _

Sakura woke up with a start.

"Uh... I feel sick..." she groaned.

The sun shone brightly through the dense forest leaves. Her body moved sluggishly, aching from the burn.

Sakura grasped her arm, a burn mark upon it.

"Sasuke... kun." Sakura got up, and resumed her journey t the Hidden Village of Sand.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto mused.

"Shes' on a mission to the Sand with Sasuke" Tsunade replied.

"Eh?? Sasuke?? Tsunade baa-chan-!"

"Naruto!!! Stop calling me a baa-chan!!

"But you are a baa—AGH!" Tsunade just punched Naruto in the face. He laid there limply.

"Humph, I sent Sasuke with Sakura because you aren't sharp enough!"

"Grr! Yes I am!" Naruto argued.

"Baka! Then how come you got the lowest scores in the Academy?!"

"Uh, well..." Naruto stammered, holding his head shamefully.

"Baka..." Tsunade breathed.

_Sasuke-kun... Where did you go?!_

Sakura leaped through the trees, heading to wherever her instincts lead her.

"huh...huh,huh... ah!" Sakura looked at the place in front of her, breathing heavily.

The Hidden Sand Village... Sakura had arrived.

Sakura looked around, viewing her surroundings.

"Huh... sand everywhere... it lives up to its name."

"Now... where is the Kazekage's house?" Sakura wandered around, unable to find anyone.

_Why is it so empty? I can't find a single person around here..._

"Hey you!! Why are you still outside?!"

Sakura whipped around, a boy around 17 peeked out of his window.

"Why wouldn't I be outside?" Sakura asked.

"Aye... You're not from around here aren't you?" He spied her forehead protector, "You're one of those Konoha ninjas! There's a big sandstorm coming tonight! You should find shelter right away, where are you headed?"

"I'm looking for the Kazekage! Gaara!"

"The Kazekage... a mission perhaps? What's your name?"

"Sakura... Sakura Haruno. And yes, a mission. I'm looking for the Oasis Pearls."

"Everyones looking for those... god... I'm Takura, I'll escort you to Kazekage-sama's place."

"Thank you Takura!" Sakura smiled, then suddenly frowned. She was supposed to do this mission with Sasuke... but he wasn't with her anymore. How was she supposed to explain this to Tsunade?

"What's the matter?" Takura caught her look. "Do you not want to walk with me?"

"N-No... it's just that... my partner for this mission... he left and I don't know where he is..." _No Sakura! Don't say he abandoned you! He didn't, he didn't! Sasuke, where are you?!_

"What does he look like? Maybe he's in the village somewhere."

"Um... he very strong, he has long black hair, also from Konoha. He's wearing a blue shirt, and he's Sasuke Uchiha... he has the Sharingan."

"The Sharingan?? Wow, must be some strong dude," Takura exclaimed.

"He is..." Sakura said dreamily, "Not to mention handsome.."

"Aha! So you have a crush on him!"

Sakura blushed.

"But... he abandoned me... I don't know where he is.." Sakura mumbled.

"Abandoned?"

"... Um-! N-no! I was just rambling! He didn't!" _Sakura! Stop lying to yourself!!_

"Yes I did."

Sakura looked up. In front of the path she was walking was the handsome Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura's eyes widened, "W-Why did you leave-?"

"I didn't want someone to drag me down... I've already gone to Gaara... he didn't tell me... said it was no one's business. what a bastard... now I failed my mission... If I had waited for you to come with me, it would've taken us another day to reach the Kazekage, Sakura."

"Don't insult Kazekage-sama and Sakura-san like that!! Who do you think you are?!" Takura yelled.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha... and your Kazekage is a baka if he doesn't even help out his allies."

"Who is a baka?" A cold voice asked.

Sakura froze. The cold voice sent shivers all over her... and not in a good way.

"Kazekage-sama!" Takura said.

A boy of 15 stood on the roof of a building. With his red hair and cold blue eyes, he looked intimidating.

"That's... Gaara?" Sakura asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Whisper of the Wind

Chapter 4: Whisper of the Wind

**Heyy what's up? Sorry I haven't been writing lately v sweatdrop hehe... I promise you a good story for the long wait!!**

"G-Gaara..." Sakura stammered.

"Tch!" Sasuke grunted.

The kazekage stood on the roof top surveying those below him.

"I wouldn't tell the secrets of the Sand to someone like you..."

"The Leaf and Sand are allies aren't we? You should tell us," Sasuke retorted.

"You just want to get out of here don't you?!"

Sasuke and Gaara turned to the voice that shouted.

Sakura, with tears in her eyes, said, "You just want to get away from me don't you Sasuke?!"

Sakura ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"It's true isn't it?!? You detest me, loathe me, you _hate _me!!" with those words the distressed cherry blossom ran away from the one who would never love her.

Sasuke stood there shocked. His brother's words came upon him.

"_Foolish little brother... if you wish to kill me, hate me, loathe me, then run away and survive in an unsightly way..."_

"Guh-!" Sasuke choked.

Gaara had walked away.

_Sniff... that Sasuke...why? Why?_

Sakura wandered around the Hidden Sand Village in a daze.

_... I guess he really does hate me... _Sakura thought.

Little did Sasuke know, Sakura wanted him to run after her, and... maybe even kiss her...

_Fat chance of that happening... _Sakura sighed.

_Sasuke... why do you keep on hurting me so?_

Pools of salty tears stung her emerald eyes.

_It's not fair... Sasuke!! _Sakura sqeezed her eyes shut and let the tears flow down her cheek.

_Sasuke... again and again I see your back to me, again and again I see your cold eyes... the ones that won't even look at me!!_

The dripping tears slowly turned into a steady stream.

"S-Sasuke... gu... gu..."

And so, Sakura went back to her hotel. Where she fell asleep upon her pillow soaked with tears.

In the kazekage's mansion in the middle of the desert, a certain red-haired boy went for a walk.

Sakura went looking... for Sasuke.

_I've got to apologize... will he be forgiving?_

A few moments later...

_Is... someone there?!_ Sakura pulled out a kunai and whipped around.

It was Sabaku no Gaara! Sakura's breathing sped up.

_B-bump... B-bump... B-bump!... _Why is he here?!

The fear must've shown in her eyes because Gaara just turned away, but not before throwing a scroll onto the ground.

"I think... this will help you," and he walked away.

Sakura stared for a few seconds... (this guy walks away a lot.. v)

_Well... It won't hurt to take a little peek right?_

Sakura accidentally dropped the scroll onto the ground. ( v )

Inside there was a detailed map.

_A map leading to the Sand's Oasis Pearl!!!_

HAHAHA!!! Cliff hanger!!! I love doing that... lol. Sorry for the absence, I've been insanely busy. School, homework, parties, artwork... yeaaaaaaa... starartx


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke's Jealousy

Chapter 5: Sasuke's Jealousy

Starartx: Yahoooo!! Another chapter! This is a juicy chapter I guarantee you!! It's extremely long, and romance comes up... but who is it between?? Read on!!

"This is... this is the map!!!" Sakura's eyes grew wide

"Kazekage-sama..." Her eyes lowered and she thought deeply.

Sasuke took a walk along the rooftops and spied Sakura standing in the middle of the street.

_Hn? What's Sakura doing... And what is she saying?K-Kazekage-sama?! What?! Is that... a love note??_

Feeling enraged, he alighted down in front of Sakura.

"Eek!! S-Sasuke-kun!" Caught by surprised, she hid the map behind her.

"... What is that behind your back??"

"N-Nothing you need to know!!" _I'll show Sasuke! I'll show him I can find those pearls; I'm going to be_ _depended on too!!_

Sasuke's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

_So it is a love note!... Damn..._

"Humph! Do whatever you like with it!" Sasuke turned and left.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura took out the map.

_I will definitely become strong!_

The pink-haired kunoichi stuffed the map into her pocket and ran for the oasis.

"Hnn... Sakura?"

Sasuke knocked on the door to Sakura's hotel room.

_Is she in there? _"... Sakura?"

_Did... she even come home?_

Sasuke gasped. He jumped to a conclusion.

_Did she... spend the night with that bastard?! (Gaara)_

Sasuke quickly got dressed and ran out the door, each step quickening as he ran faster.

"That damn bastard..." Sasuke said under his breath.

He arrived at the Kazekage's mansion and pounded on the door.

"Gaara!"

"... What is it now?" Out of the shadows, the red-haired boy appeared.

"Where the hell is Sakura, what did you do to her?!"

"... What are you talking about?"

"She didn't show up at night... and she kept saying 'Kazekage-sama' under her breath!"

"... It is no business of mine, now go away."

"You're not going anywhere... You know something," Sasuke's eyes turned into the sharingun and his arms prepared for the Chidori.

A crackling sound filled the tense air, strands of lightning surrounded the bandaged arms of Sasuke. The Chidori completely formed and Sasuke raised his hand, preparing to attack.

Gaara stood there, doing nothing as his sand can parry off any attack.

The Chidori had taken flight, Sasuke ran at top speed faster than even Rock Lee.

And to no avail. The sand blocked the jutsu, the lightning slowly died away. Sasuke panted heavily, the Chidori was too much even if tried once.

"... I told you... I did nothing... but if you want to find her, I would try the East Desert..." Gaara sank into the shadows and disappeared, leaving a slightly haggard Sasuke-kun.

"Hm... Let's see, according to this map, it should be around here somewhere..." Sakura scanned the map trying to locate the hidden oasis.

_I feel a faint chakra... but I can't locate it, it seems to be omitting from all over..._

_! A presence!_

Sakura quickly reached for a kunai in her weapon pouch but only got it out to her hips before something (someone?) knocked her over. She fell to the ground with the attacker on top of her, someone who smelled so familiar...

The faint smell of pine needles mixed with a sharp yet subtle scent of lavender hung among the spiky dark blackish blue hair of a boy. They collapsed to the ground together, Sakura felt the black sweatshirt against her arms, it felt slightly damp from sweat under the hot drying sun.

"S-Sasuke-kun??"

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered into her ear, "Did that bastard Gaara do something to you?"

"Gaara-kun--?" Sakura started.

"Don't say his name like that!! Don't... only you call me Sasuke-kun!"

(what I mean by this is Sasuke wants Sakura to call only him with the suffix "-kun" You might think its kinda weird or you might be confused, but I think adding -kun after someone's name is cute 3)

Sasuke separated him somewhat from Sakura so he could see her better. He brushed her pink hair from her face, a few particles of sand clung to her face, sticking to the moisture of her sweat.

_Leaning forward slightly, he kissed Sakura._

Sakura didn't know why, her crush, the cold and broody Sasuke-kun would be kissing her, but she didn't think anymore as the wet lips touched hers, the sensation sending tingling nerves up and down her spine.

And they thought no more, as they embraced and kissed passionately, the sand turned into water, the bare landscape turned lush with trees, and millions of glittery objects laid in the water like stars in the sky.

The Oasis, Sakura had discovered it, along with_ true love_.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Beginning

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

The sunshine poured through the window of the Suna hotel. Sakura snuggled up against the warm pillows, happily dreaming away about Sasuke.

_I'd better leave for home soon_ Sakura thought.

Reluctantly, Sakura crawled out of bed, brushed her teeth, freshened up, and smiled in the mirror.

_I think I'm ready..._

A knock on the door broke her thoughts, the pink haired girl jumped a little.

"Sakura... are you ready?"

She gulped a little, her heart rate sped up. Sasuke-kun! She remembered last night... She gulped again, hoping her face wasn't red when she answered the door.

"O-Ohayogozaimasu(good morning)... Sasuke-kun..." The kunoichi mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

"Ohayou..." Sasuke said.

They stood there for a minute wondering what to do next, where to go next.

"I think... we should go home now, Tsunade sent us a letter, asking us to come home very soon for our next mission," It was the most Sasuke had ever said to her. ( :O lol)

"... Yes..." Sakura agreed.

Together, they checked out of the hotel, and headed towards Konoha. In the forest, they unconsciously sped up, being nervous about each other. Eventually, they grew tired and stopped to rest.

"Sakura... start a fire and I'll be back with some fish," The ninja was tired. But they needed to eat. Sasuke leaped onto the trees towards the creek they went to many times before on previous missions. Sakura stared after Sasuke until he disappeared completely.

"Come back safely... Sasuke-kun..."

And with that, Sakura started rubbing two sticks together, creating a small fire, while waiting for her love to return.

_Fish, fish, fish... _Sasuke eyed the clear water, impatiently waiting for something to show up. He eventually spotted a big fish making its way up the river.

"Now!!" Sasuke stabbed the fish with a kunai onto a tree nearby, spying two more, he caught them too.

_Now I can get back to Sakura..._

_Where's Sasuke-kun?... I'm getting a little worried _Sakura pondered.

A rustling came from the bushes, and Sakura immediately thought it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped up ready to greet him.

A kunai shot out from the bushes, Sakura leaned down to avoid it, kicking up dirt from the dry ground.

"Who's there?!" Sakura yelled, kunai in hand.

"Who are _you?_" It was definitely a female voice, Sakura got into a fighting stance.

"I asked you first!"

"... I'm from Konoha... you?"

"... Same here... but why are you here?"

"I'm here to find a Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke... do you know them?" The female voice asked.

"What do you want with them?" Sakura retaliated.

"Judging from that question, I'd say you're Haruno-san, right?"

"... Yes, who are you?"

A girl stepped out from the shadows, shoulder length black hair, a kimono-type top, with sleeves extending past her elbows. A short, white skirt with black fishnet stockings underneath. She looked to be about 15 years old.

"I'm Amaya Hikari... you are Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun is out fishing if you were wondering, why are you here for us?" Sakura was still wary, in case she was an assassin out to kill them.

"I was sent from Tsunade-sama to see what is taking you guys so long... Lost?"

"No... we had trouble finding the Oasis Pearl. It's not easy," Sakura huffed angrily.

"I see, is Uchiha-san going to be back soon?"

"I guess, why did Tsunade-sama send you of all people?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention this to you! I'll be kind of on your team for many missions, since I'm new and haven't been on a team officially. I've been on Team Gai and Team 8 so far, now I'm on Team 7 with you guys... I haven't met Uzumaki Naruto yet though."

"Consider yourself warned: He's hyper"

"... I see..."

"Sakura!!" Sasuke came dashing out of the trees in front of Sakura, with a kunai.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Hikari-chan, she'll be escorting us on missions, you can put down the kunai..."

"I even have a form, Uchiha-kun, you don't have to be so wary," Amaya showed them a form, with the Hokage's seal.

"Whatever, let's eat," Sasuke sat down beside the fire and started roasting the fish.

"Itadakimasu..." Sakura said when the fish was cooked, "Would you like some, Hikari-chan?"

"No, thank you, I've eaten already."

"Hn," Sasuke teeth teared at the fish, eating quickly.

When they had finished eating, they ran back to Konoha three hours later.

"Ahhh there you two are! Sasuke! Sakura-san! Amaya-chan!" Tsunade said, "Get some rest, and come back two days later for your next mission."

_Hmmmm... Crappy ending I know, but I can't fit more to this chapter without making it humongously long! So, I've decided to make the next chapter right away! I know I'll probably neglect it again, as the weekend is near its end. (sob, tomorrow's monday! School! T-T)_

_Ah yes, Sakura and Sasuke are showing a little more affection towards eachother, sorry if Sasuke seems a little OOC last chapter, I'm trying to make him act like himself as much as possible! . _

_Ahhh Amaya-chan is mine! I created her for this story, as for her pairing... you'll see!! Heehee I love keeping people in suspense, but don't worry, you'll find out soon, maybe the next chapter we'll find out who she likes... any guesses? Anyone:D _


	7. Chapter 7:Believe it! Its Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 7: Believe It! It's Uzumaki Naruto!

The morning sun rose, Hikari Amaya got out of bed, searching for her ninja head band.

_Geez... Another mission after I just finished one..._

Heading out the door, she noticed Uchiha Sasuke in front of her.

"Ohayou, Uchiha-san," Amaya said.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded to show he had listened.

"Uchiha-san, do you like Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?!" Sasuke whipped around, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Ah, I thought so!" Amaya giggled, "It was so obvious when you went and protected her when we met!" Amaya just kept giggling, her head bent down, while clutching her stomach.

"It's none of your business, wench!"

"Hey!" Amaya did a double take on the sudden rudeness, "I was just teasing you!"

"Hn!" Sasuke turned around and left for the Hokage's mansion.

"You can't escape me you know! I'm going to the Hokage tower too!"

_Stupid girl... I already got this bad vibe from her before, how I hate her... _Sasuke thought.

_Grrrr... stupid Uchiha! I was just teasing! What a grouch! I think Sakura-chan likes him, what does she see in him?? Geez! _Amaya thought.

"Amaya-chan! Sasuke! Your next mission is with Uzumaki Naruto and you'll escort a peddler with his merchandise safely through the Hidden Village of Sand."

_Not the Hidden Village of Sand again... _thought Amaya.

The door bursst open and in comes Naruto with Lee, both panting heavily from running. It seems Lee challenged Naruto to a competition...

"Rock Lee reporting for duty, Tsunade-sama!" Lee saluted and Naruto was still panting heavily...

"Lee!" cried Amaya.

"Ah! Hikari-san. Have you met Naruto-kun?"

"Konnichiwa, Uzumaki-kun!" Amaya greeted. Naruto got off the ground and stared.

"Ohayo! I am Uzuzmaki Naruto! Nice to meet you-er-"

"Amaya Hikari, " she shook hands with him, "So you're the Naruto-kun I heard from Sakura-chan!" Amaya laughed.

Sasuke involuntarily twitched. No one noticed, Naruto and Lee were too busy staring at Amaya and Tsunade yelled at them both.

The door opened again. Sakura came in, with medical forms in hand.

"Tsunade-sama, I completed the forms you needed..." Sakura's voice trailed off from seeing Sasuke. They both blushed a little.

"Sakura-chaaan," Amaya whined, "Uchiha-kun is a big meanie!" Amaya stuck out her tongue at him.

A hair stuck out from Sasuke's head. Evident twitching appeared.

"Haha..." Sakura laughed weakly. _How come Sasuke-kun hasn't said anything to me lately? Was that kiss... all just a dream?_

_**Ah... I'm sorry I haven't been updating everyone... And I'm also sorry it's so short... Summer's been kinda busy, I'm coloring my art (which you can see here!: **__**www.starartx. on the computer which is taking a HELL OF A LONG TIME. Digital coloring is not my strongest point but it looks so much better than colored pencil. Yes yes. Until the next chapter... See yea! Thanks so much for the reviews and support!! 3 **_


	8. Chapter 8: Wondering About You

Chapter 8: Wondering About You

_That girl Hikari is annoying... _Sasuke fumed. _Not to mention me looking bad in front of Sak- I mean- everyone..._

"Uchiha-kuuun!" a certain annoying female voice pierced his thoughs, Sasuke flinched.

"What do you want, teme?" Sasuke growled.

"Nani?! You're rude AND mean! What's with you??" Amaya yelled.

"You're the one who keeps annoying me!" Sasuke yelled back.

Meanwhile, in a pile of bushes nearby, Ino and other fangirls lay nearby listening to the whole conversation between Sasuke and Amaya.

"Zomg! (AN: heehee, that's a funny saying, methinks :)" Ino exclaimed, "Who is this girl that actually _argues_ with beloved Sasuke-kun?!"

"I think she's crazy..." said a random fangirl, others nodded silently in agreement.

"I heard she's Hikari Amaya (AN: sorry i put it backwards before, "Amaya Hikari", it was before I realized the last name came first) and just joined Team 7 recently... she gets along with Sakura and even Naruto... so I guess she's not a mean person."

"Still! Who dares scream at my Sasuke-kun?!" Ino stepped out from the bushes and stomped toward the scene growing before them.

"Oh noes... (AN: heehee)" all the fangirls took cover.

"Listen bit!" Amaya turned around and came face-to-face with a angry Ino, "No one, but NO ONE, messes with my Sasuke-kun!!"

"Nani?!?! Hmph!! Konoha sure has some fiesty and rude people!" Amaya said.

"You're the rude one! Yelling at beloved Sasuke-kun like that!"

"Have you even talked to this guy?! I'm sure you're just another one of those fangirls who are obsessed with the cute guys without even knowing them!!"

"How dare you! I love Sasuke-kun with all my heart! Right, Sasuke-?"

They both turned and found an empty spot where Sasuke used to stand ten minutes ago. They both sweat-dropped.

"Now look what you did?! Sasuke-kun left!" Ino snapped.

"Left?!? I'm glad he left! And I'll be even more glad if you left too!!"

They both huffed and turned the other way and left. Sasuke on the other hand, wandered the streets, thinking over what Amaya had said.

"_Have you even talked to this guy?! I'm sure you're just another one of those fangirls who are obsessed with the cute guys without even knowing them!!"_

_I wonder... If Sakura is like that... _

Sasuke vigoriously shook his head, hoping to clear up those thoughts.

"I don't think so..." he muttered.

"BAH!! Konoha, Konoha! There's nothing good about Konoha! That Ino-!"

"Nani? What about Ino?" a lazy voice questioned.

"Eh? Who are you?" Amaya asked, staring at the boy with the chuunin vest and a spiked ponytail, a lazy look plastered on his face. A boy about the same height stood next to him, with a big fur jacket on, and a dog on top of his head.

"I'm Shikamaru..." He said lazily.

"And I'm Kiba! And this is Akamaru!" Kiba barked (AN:... eh?)

"Konnichiwa... I'm Hikari Amaya ... I'm on Team 7, Kakashi" Amaya said shyly. _At least there's cute AND polite guys here..._

"Ah... so you're the new transfer... I guess I'm supposed to show you around since I'm the chuunin, how troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

Amaya flinched, _I'm troublesome?_

Kiba noticed, "Eh, this lazy ass says that about everything, don't let it bother you, Amaya!"

"Haha..." _And already he drops my honorfic... geez. _

"C'mon Hikari-san... We'll show you around," Shikamru began walking towards the center of the village.

"O-Ok!" Amaya followed nervously.

Some minutes later of walking and listening to Kiba talk...

_Geez... He's like Naruto! _Amaya sighed.

"By the way, what was that about Ino? Seems like you were pissed at her, I don't blame you though, she gets annoying at times" Shikamaru said.

"Oh... well, she was defending that complete jerk Sasuke when I was yelling at him for being so rude to me," Amaya growled.

"Oh that.. don't worry, Ino's just obsessed with him," Kiba replied.

"Ah-ha! So she is a fangirl!" Amaya said wih triumph.

"And so is every other girl in this village," Shikamaru said lazily, looking up at the clouds.

"Hmph!... Well, not me!" Amaya pouted.

"Haha! You're the first I know who doesn't like Sasuke! Oh well, his lost," Kiba said, "Oi! Neji! Hinata!" They turned around and saw two people heading this way.

"Ohayou..." The boy said, his face expression-less.

"K-Konnichiwa... Who are you?" questioned the shy girl with white eyes, just like the boy next to her.

"I'm Hikari Amaya ... I'm new here and now part of Team 7. Who are you two?"

"... Hyuuga Neji," Neji said.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata..." Hinata bowed her head, looking down on the ground.

"Are you you two brother and sister?" Amaya asked, interested.

"No, we are cousins," Neji said, "So you're on the same team as Naruto..."

"Wow, looks like Naruto's popular haha..." Amaya laughed weakly.

"Haha! More like the dobe of the village, creating trouble is his hobby, besides eating ramen," Kiba said.

"N-Naruto-kun is... strong sometimes," Hinata finished lamely.

_Hm... She seems to be the only one standing up for Naruto..._

"Let us head back home, Hinata-sama," Neji nodded curtly then left.

"H-Hai, Neji-kun!" Hinata scurried away.

"Well, we better get going on the tour! Right, Amaya?" Kiba said, raring to go.

"How troublesome... The tour's not finished? What else is there to show you?" Shikamaru said.

"YOSH!!!" a voice yelled, "I shall now do one hundred sit ups if I do not properly introduce myself to this newcomer!!"

"Er... that's Rock Lee," Shikamaru said.

"Rock Lee at your service! You're lucky to know a great girl like Sakura, yes yes," Lee gushed, "Prettiest eyes ever..."

"Um... I'm taking you like her?" Amaya asked uncertainly.

"Yes!!! but she likes Sasuke-kun..." Lee dejectedly said.

"I'm sorry! You deserve her so much better than Uchiha _Sasuke,"_ Amaya spat.

"Nani? You don't like Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked, amazed.

"More like she _loathes _him," Kiba smirked.

"Heh. Woman are troublesome..." Shikamaru smirked too.

"Well, men can be too!" Amaya shot back.

"Chill... see? This is why they are trou-"

"Say that one more time and I'll hurt."

And so they walked off towards Ichiraku (with Naruto tagging along) and past the Hokage's mansion, Amaya noticed a fine substance on the ground.

_Sand?_

And so that concludes another chappie! It's a really long one this time seeing as I'm really bored it's summer and I have no where to go... sniff and I'm also pining away for a special someone... but er... this isn't the place to discuss it is it? Well, next chapter I'll send more details! Until then! 333


End file.
